This invention relates to corrugated cardobard cartons, and more particularly, to a container system for packaging and shipping garage door openers.
Garage door openers are typically supplied in a multitude of parts for assembly in the consumer's garage. These parts typically include a bulky motor unit, elongated rails, one or more various-sized receivers, at least one transmitter, a trolley or spring, a chain, a control arm and an assortment of bolts. The garage door opener may be packaged and shipped in a multitude of cartons, but this is expensive, wastes space, causes additional strain on inventory control and requires additional labor for loading and receiving. One or more enlarged oversized cartons may be used to package the parts of the garage door opener, but this results in a bulky carton which is difficult to handle, requires an inordinate amount of valuable storage space and is expensive to manufacture.